


Neru Wants To Be Left Alone

by orphan_account



Category: CeVIO, Synthesizer V, UTAUloid - Fandom, VOICEROID, Vocaloid, Voice Synthesizers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, also ONE and the cevios get a big role because i really like them for some reason, also miki is a teacher, dell is mean, haku is underage but i didnt use the warning lol, ia and yukari are good friends, kaito and meiko are parent figures, neru just wants to be an antisocial teenager in peace, same with the voiceroids, tagging is hard eijfeidskmfhnviuwesckmlap, there is lesbian, there is no yaoi sorry, you're gonna have to deal with short chapters for a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Neru just wants to be an antisocial teenager in peaceHaku is suffering from the loss of her parentsWhen they meet, will they help each other out of the pit of their hearts?Or will it all turn out to be the worst?





	Neru Wants To Be Left Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Neru and Haku's sad, miserable lives!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I randomly thought up  
> It will become better within time I hope?

*beep* *beep* *beep*

Neru groaned and shoved her pillow on top of her head.

*beep* _*beep*_ **_*BEEP*_**

She sighed and sat up. Glaring at the little glowing box that was her clock, she picked it up and unplugged it. Turning it over in her hands, the golden-haired teen briefly contemplated whether or not throwing it out of the window was a good idea. Making a decision, Neru dropped it on the ground not-so-gently and turned back over in her bed, snuggling back up to her covers with a content sigh.

Unfortunately her dog, Twain, had other ideas.

The mutt jumped up on her bed and began to slobber all over her face, panting happily with his smelly breath. Neru growled before shoving him off. Here she was, sitting up in bed with dog slobber entwined in her hair. She grabbed her phone and cursed when she saw the date. April 1st. The first day of school. Did summer really go by that fast?

Apparently it did, according to her phone.

Backtracking to Neru's dog-- Twain was a breed of a golden retriever, a St. Bernard, and who-knows-what-else. His left eye was brown and his right eye was blue. He had a white blaze tracking down his face to his muzzle, with the rest of his head masked by a layer of a light shade of gold-hazel. One ear was droopy, but the other was perked up, always giving him the goofy demeanor of curiosity. His tail had inherited the fluffiness of his St. Bernard ancestors, but his paws were compact like a retriever's. Overall, he looked very ditzy, although Neru's mother, Maika, called him handsome.

Akita Maika was married to Neru's father, Akita Yohio "Hio". Maika was a foreigner, as she was originally from Spain. She often wove random Spanish syllables into her sentences, which Neru did not appreciate, as she failed her Spanish class. Overall their family was very... different. Maika had platinum blonde hair, but it was so pale that it looked white. Yohio had dark blonde hair, which Neru had inherited. Her younger brother, Oliver, took after Maika in the hair department, as his blonde hair was a lighter shade of blonde. Oliver also had a pet bird named James. Much to Yohio's distress, Oliver had grown quite accustomed to the Western Culture; in fact, his favorite thing to do was wrap toilet paper around his limbs and claim that he was either a mummie or a zombie.

Yohio was what one would describe as a strict businessman. He would come home and go straight to the office, but who could blame him? He was the C.E.O of Yuezheng Enterprizes. Neru despised him for this; she wanted a normal family, not some Mexican mother, a monster-obsessed little brother and a father to busy for his own family! She would also often barricade herself in her room. She only let her dog in, and sometimes Oliver. She was the definition of a teenager; grouchy, irresponsible, and phone-addicted.

Neru snapped out of her thoughts and gave one final yawn before lazily swinging her legs to the side of her bed and standing up. Twain yarked happily and picked up her school bag in his never-ending-slobber-chamber, which was otherwise known as his mouth. Neru swiped her bad from him, wiping the drool off. She grabbed her phone and picked up her uniform, quickly changing. She walked into the bathroom and looked at her reflection.

"And that bedhead is not working out." She groaned, forcing a brush through the knotted mass, "Should've taken a shower last night..."

Twain snuffed, as if agreeing with her.

"Shut up, mutt," Neru growled.

By the time she had finally tamed her bedhead, Neru had about thirty minutes to eat and walk to school. The solution? Eat first, and ride her bike instead of walking. Neru liked to ride her bike. Something about it was refreshing, feeling the wind blow through her ponytail and inhaling the fresh smell of pollen. She rarely got the opportunity to ride, so she always came up with excuses. Homework? I'm clearing my mind. Chores? Going to a friend's house. Family time? I want to exercise.

Thumping down the stairs, Neru saw Maika making eggs for her classic breakfast burritos. Oliver was sitting at the counter, watching the eggs sizzle excitedly. Maika turned to her daughter and smiled, " _Buenos dias, carino_. Do you want some burritos?"

"More mexican food? No thanks," Neru scoffed. She reached into the cabinet and pulled out some cereal and turned to the fridge to get milk. She then got a spoon and sat down at the counter, ignoring the smell of eggs.

"How did you sleep?" Maika asked, attempting to make small talk. She flipped the eggs, making a short sizzle.

Neru blinked as a stray splash of milk jumped onto her face as she doused her cereal with it, "Good. Why are you asking?"

"Can't I talk to my daughter?" Maika smiled.

Neru responded cheekily, "Dad talks to me when he wants us to do something for him."

Maika glared, "Neru, your father works very hard fo-"

"For Yuezheng Wil, I know, I know," Neru rolled her eyes, "Anyways, I'm riding my bike to school, if that's okay with you."

Maika sighed, "Neru, we've been over this; no riding bikes."

Neru groaned, "Mom, I'll be fine!"

"How can I be sure? You know what happened to Sun-Hi! She-"

Neru slammed her hands on the counter, causing the bowls to shudder against the countertop. _"I know what happened to her!"_

Everything was silent for a moment; both Neru and Maika were shocked at what Neru had done, and Oliver and Twain were startled.

Oliver looked at his sister with wide gold eyes, "Sis, are you okay...?"

Twain cocked his head, whining softly. His mismatched eyes read the same thing, _Are you okay?_

Neru glared at both of them. "Yes, I'm _fine_. Go chew on Dad's slippers or something."

Oliver blinked, " I don't want to chew on slippers, though."

Twain, however, darted out of the room, either sensing his master's displeasure or being happy to be allowed to chew on Yohio's shoes. Neru heaved another sigh and cleaned up her breakfast mess. She grabbed her bag and promptly hopped out the door and onto her bike, ignoring Maika's demands to _get back here_. She gripped the handles as she peddled away from her house and onto her new school- Crypton Academy.

She breathed in, closing her eyes. The birds were out- although none came close to her. They just watched her from their nests, chirping and tweeting happily. Neru allowed a smile and pedaled faster. School was bound to happen any moment now. While pedaling, she observed most students waling- they were in pairs almost all the time. Neru scoffed. Too bad she didn't have anyone to walk with. As she was slowing her bike down, she noticed a pair of girls harassing a student. Neru thought of stopping to help, but she shrugged it off.

 _They're probably just having fun, anyways._ She thought, shoving her bike into the bike rack. _Everyone has friends here. It's not like I need them._

Neru slung her bag over her shoulder and whipped out her iPhone. It had a yellow case, and the lock and home screen was a picture of the middle-finger emoji with a caption of, 'I don't care.' She glanced at her schedule (which she had taken a picture of) and walked to her homeroom; 2B, otherwise known as Kiyoteru Hiyama's class. Neru blnked thoughtfully. She had heard good things about him from Sun-Hi.

She quickly cleared her head, "C'mon, Neru, don't think of that on the first day!" She growled to herself, picking up her foot pace. But before she could do so-

She bumped into someone- a girl, judging by the curly orange "Excuse me? Who're you talking to?" A girl with bright green eyes cocked her head in curiosity.

Neru stifled a curse. _Just what I need- a dumbass asking dumb questions. Well, at least I can give them dumb answers!_ She smiled wickedly before turning around, "I'm talking to the air, asshole." She said, making sure sarcasm leaked from her sentence.

"Really? The air can talk back?" The girl's eyes widened, as if she just discovered the first homo-sapiens skeleton of the millennia.

Neru eyed her wearily. _I can't tell if she's being stupid or countering my sarcasm_. "No, idiot, the air can't talk. Don't you know what sarcasm is?"

"Sarcasm?"

 _Oh god_. Neru inwardly groaned, "I'll explain... later." _Never._

The girl seemed satisfied with that answer. "I'm Bandai Komachi! But call me Mirai!"

"Why the nickname?"

"It's a long story. Oh! Do you want me to tell you?"

"No."

"Oh. Okay!" Mirai smiled, "Do you know where room 2B is, by chance? I don't know my way around."

 _Oh great, I'm going to have this dumbass in my homeroom_. Neru glowered before letting out a defeated sigh, "Yeah. I... we... have the same class."

"We do? Yay!" Mirai clapped happily, "Let's go! We don't want to be late to class!"

"Oh joy, something you said finally makes sense."

"Wait, did everything else I said not make sense? If so, I'll make more sense from now on!"

 _This is going to be a long year._ Neru sighed, walking to the classroom.

-∞-

Haku sighed heavily as she dragged her feet along the pavement. It was the first day of school, and Haku was _not_ looking forward to it. For one thing, it would mean she'd be reintroduced to everyone who bullied her last year, and for another it would mean that those bullies from last year would encourage the new bullies to bully her.

Not that it mattered, as her situation wouldn't get any better. It couldn't get worse, in fact.

Her mother and father had divorced five years ago; their marriage hadn't been very happy in the first place. Her father had been alcoholic, and her mother was simply stated as a pushover. Haku had inherited her mother's personality and her father's looks- not that her father was proud of her or anything. When they united, it was mostly because Haku's mother didn't have the courage to stand up to a drunken man- and that didn't change, especially during the course of their marriage.

Her mother's name had been Lumi; she had pure white hair and beautiful blue eyes, and she had been kind enough to never tell Haku the identity of her father. In fact, she had erased all traces of him from the house. Haku enjoyed her life with Lumi. They were close, and Lumi gave Haku large amounts of freedom, which Haku was grateful for. They spent days at home, chatting, watching TV, all the things a normal family did. It was near perfect- except for the fact that Haku's brother, Dell, wasn't with them. When her parents had divorced, they had each taken a child. Her father took Dell, and her mother took Haku.

Dell had inherited the looks of their mother; slim hips, pale hair- to Haku, he was the mirror reflection of her. The thing the siblings had in common was the trait of ruby red eyes. They had both inherited that from their father. Unlike their mother, Dell was cold and ruthless, like their father. Haku was the only person who could get through to him, as when Lumi would try, she would get snapped at.

Unfortunately, Lumi was killed in a car accident with a drunk driver. Her ex-husband and Dell attended her funeral processions, and it was then that Haku realized that she had no relatives willing to take her in. Her mother's parents were both dead, and her sister, who didn't attend, lived in China. Lumi's brother did not attend the funeral, but neither Haku or Dell were aware of his existence until then. Haku's father's family attended, but they weren't very kind. At one point, Haku's fraternal grandfather looked down at her with a hatred that left her shaking with fear.

The one good thing that happened at the funeral was the siblings' interaction.

_Haku had been sitting by herself, staring at the cider she had gotten, when Dell walked up. Even at age 14 he was very lean for his age, which was probably why he had a fan-club of twelve-year-olds following him constantly. He attempted to give her a smile, "Hey."_

_"H-hey."_

_Dell sat down by his older sister, "Um, how have things been?"_

_Haku gave a sigh, "Good, I guess. If anything goes my way I'll end up in foster care instead of dad's house."_

_"Yeah."_

_The siblings were silent for a moment, each contemplating what to say next. Dell spoke first, "Hey, sis?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"If... if you don't get a place to stay, what'll you do?"_

_Haku bit her lower lip softly. "I don't know."_

_Dell looked down to his feet, suddenly interested in the shiny black dress shoes he had on._

_"But I'll make it work." She said, "I'll fend for myself for a while, and then I'll come back for you. O-or you could find me."_

_Dell seemed to brighten up at this, "Alright. It's a promise, 'kay?"_

_Haku gave a smile and nodded, "Okay." She promised._

_Oddly enough, when Dell and her father left, Haku felt a pang of sadness in her heart. Before she could investigate further into her feelings, multiple people appeared. The rest of the night drowned out into people saying how sorry they were for Haku's loss, and some foster care agents questioned her about her life with her father, as well as them wanting some basic information; her age, likes, dislikes, health, allergies. Needless to say, when Haku got back to her home, she sat on her bed and kicked her shoes off._

_She had looked at her wall for a moment before breaking out in tears. She counted each reason for her sobs._

_She missed her mother._

_She missed Dell._

_She longed for friends._

_She longed for a normal life._

_She longed for a happy life._

_She wanted something to fill her empty heart._

_She wanted to restart._

_**She wanted to die.** _

What a fine job of dying she was doing. Being shuffled around from foster family to foster family every other month. Did that count as dying? Perhaps each house counted for a life. In that case, she had died three times.

The first house- er, _life_ \- was small; the elderly couple who lived there were kind- Haku missed them, but she couldn't remember their names. She hadn't bothered to learn their house address either. The second house was normal; the family who took her in had a younger daughter named Kokone. Kokone was nice to her, but Haku could tell that the girl was displeased with her presence. She was given up a month later anyways, as the family had to move to the neighboring town, where the foster care system didn't reach. The third house had a set of young twin boys; their mother was obviously overworked. Haku had the suspicion that she had recently given birth to them, after she had enrolled in the foster care system. No matter, for the orphaned teenager was moved to another house a few weeks after she had joined.

The fourth and current house consisted of a man and a woman; Kaito and Meiko. Kaito had just graduated from college- he earned a bachelor degree in the arts- and Meiko was in her senior year to get her doctor's degree in life science. Haku had taken care to learn their information; she knew their address and phone numbers. But since she was new to their house, she didn't exactly know her way around, so she was constantly asking the stupidest questions known to man; Where's the restroom? Where are the cups? Where's the family room? _Where is my room?_

They didn't seem to mind, however. In fact, they seemed to welcome her stupidity. She didn't know why. It was a mystery.

Suddenly, a hard shove came from behind, causing her to become sprawled out on her face. A voice all too familiar rang to her ears;

"Well, well, well, if it isn't missus bitch-face!"

"I though she'd left last year! Apparently not- she's still here!"

"Dude, stop speaking in rhymes."

"Sorry."

Haku sat up on her knees. She hated these two. Hatsune Miku and Megpoid Gumi. Gumi smacked Haku from behind on her head, sneering viciously. "How's your summer been, Yowane? Feeling confident of the new school year?"

"N-Not really-"

Miku laughed, a short, high-pitched giggle, "Of course not! You know where you stand!"

Haku sighed and stood up, "C-Can I go? I-I need to get to my class."

Gumi dramatically rolled her eyes, "Jeez, okay, okay. You don't have to be so needy!"

 _If anyone is needy, you are_. Haku bit her tongue as she left the two bullies behind. They were her normal tormentors- on rare occasions they'd go easy on her. Easy meaning teasing and slaps. On bad days, they would go as far as bringing knives to school and threatening her. Haku managed to stay strong- for the most part. Once she almost cracked and ended up in the nurse's office. The teachers weren't of much help; all they did was roll their eyes and hand out detention slips every time she was late. The teacher who did detention was nice, though; Kozaki-sensei. Everyone called her 'Miki-chan', though.

Her personality was quiet bubbly- she was always willing to help. Haku thought of her as her in school mother; once, when she caught Gumi tripping her on the sidewalk, Miki escorted her to the nurse's office and explained what happened. Needless to say, her knees had white cloth wrapped around them for the next week. The once white sidewalk still had a pinkish tint to it where her knees had been eroded to the muscle. When Haku had thanked her, Miki had given a warm smile and replied, "I'm only doing my job."

More than once, Haku had sought her comfort during school. When the bullies' teasing got to be too much, Haku would always walk to Miki's classroom after school, and the two of them would simply chat about their day. Miki knew well about Miku and Gumi, and yet she obeyed Haku's wish to not tell anyone.

The bell rang, signaling the start of class. Haku, of course, was already in her seat. The teacher who stood at the front of the class smiled. He had dark brown hair and work a pair of classic black glasses. "Hello class. My name is Kiyoteru Hiyama, but feel free to call me Hiyama-sensei. I will be your homeroom teacher for this year. I hope that we can all get along. First off, we will start with introductions. Who wants to go first?"

A girl with bright orange hair fading to a gold-yellow color stood up. "My name is Bandai Komachi, but please call me Mirai! Um, I like cats and my favorite subject is literature." She sat back down, her emerald green eyes glowing with happiness.

"I'm Satoshi Fukase," A boy with red hair went next. Haku realized that his face was mangled on the side, and one of his eyes was red. "Pleased to make your acquaintances." He did a short mock bow before sitting down as well.

A few others went; Mayu, Ling, Galaco, Yuecheng, Ars, Yukari, Aria (IA as she preferred it. What a strange nickname), Mizki, Sachiko, Rune, Sora, Lapis, Piko, Kokone, and Gumi. To Haku's relief, Gumi was the only bully who she had to share a classroom with.

The final introduction was made by a golden-eyed girl, and her name was Akita Neru.

And Haku would remember what she said for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger, but it had to be done to get you hooked. Well, maybe hooked. If you aren't hooked, why are you reading this? 
> 
> Anyways!  
> I really don't know the Japanese school system, so this is just going to be a shitty mashup of what I think it is. So sorry if you don't like it.  
> And everyone in the classroom is going to be featured, don't worry! The ones in the tags are going to be important, though.
> 
> So.  
> Enjoy :)  
> ~Citrinette


End file.
